An axial flow fan may be used to produce a flow of cooling air through the heat exchanger components of a vehicle. For example, an airflow generator used in an automotive cooling application may include an axial flow fan for moving cooling air through an air-to-liquid heat exchanger such as an engine radiator, condenser, intercooler, or combination thereof. The required flow rate of air through the fan and change in pressure across the fan vary depending upon the particular cooling application. For example, different vehicle types or engine models may have different airflow requirements, and an engine or transmission cooler radiator may have different requirements than an air conditioner.
In general, when air moves axially through an unobstructed circular cylinder or tube, its flow is hindered mainly by friction from the wall of the cylinder and by turbulence from air moving radially from one portion of the cylinder to another. Thus, air moves faster down the center of a tube and slower in the concentric volumes closer to the tube's walls. The complexity of such air flow has been studied extensively. Even more complex is the flow of air through cylinders which have obstructions within them. Such obstructions may include motors as well as fan hubs and blades themselves. For example, axial flow ducted automotive cooling fans exhibit complex air flow because the duct is obstructed by the fan motor, hub and blades within it.
Specifically, both the fan blades and the hub, or the hub in combination with a drive motor and blades, are obstructions to the passage of air through the duct. The complexity of the flow is due largely to the interaction of the air with the obstructing surfaces. For instance, the fan hub directs air radially outward into concentric volumes away from the center of rotation while the cylinder walls direct air toward the center of the duct. The fan blades direct air both axially through the duct, and obliquely and radially outward toward the wall of the duct and into concentric volumes away from the center of rotation. Thus, in an axial flow fan, the concerted effect of the cylinder wall, fan blades and fan hub is to direct air into and move it through a doughnut-shaped "flow zone." The radial and oblique flow of air in the cylinder sometimes increases turbulence in the duct.
To provide adequate cooling, a fan should have performance characteristics which meet the flow rate and pressure rise requirements of the particular automotive application. For example, some applications impose low flow rate and high pressure rise requirements while other applications impose high flow rate and low pressure rise requirements. The fan must also meet the dimensional constraints imposed by the automotive engine environment, as well as the power efficiency requirements with respect to the fan drive motor, which is typically electric.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fan for moving air in vehicle cooling systems with high efficiency and having a low weight as well as a high strength to weight ratio. There is similarly a need to provide an axial flow fan which has performance characteristics meeting the requirements imposed by various automotive applications. Further, it is desirable to provide a fan capable of covering a broad range of automotive applications.